Itsy Bitsy Spider
= Itsy Bitsy Spider = ... Woman performs "Itsy Bitsy Spider" singing game. "Itsy Bitsy Spider" (also known as "Incy Wincy Spider" in Australia1 and Great Britain,2 and several other similar-sounding names) is a popular nursery rhyme and fingerplay that describes the adventures of a spider as it ascends, descends, and reascends the downspout or "waterspout" of a gutter system (or, alternatively, the spout of a teapot or open-air reservoir). It is usually accompanied by a sequence of gestures that mimic the words of the song. Its Roud Folk Song Indexnumber is 11586. 'Lyrics ' A commonly used version uses these words and gestures:3 Other versions exist.'Origins '''The song can be found in publications including an alternative version in the book, Camp and Camino in Lower California (1910),4 where it was referred to as classic "Spider Song".5 It appears to be a different version of this song using “blooming, bloody” instead of "itsy bitsy". It was later published in one of its several modern versions in Western Folklore, by the California Folklore Society (1948),6 Mike and Peggy Seeger's, American Folk Songs for Children (1948).7 In 2013 Maziar Bahari's company Off-Centre Productions created an animated version of the song featuring an animated mouse character called "Journo".8 Lyrics as described in 1910, as being from the 'classic' "Spider Song":5 Oh, the blooming, bloody spider went up the spider web, The blooming, bloody rain came down and washed the spider out, The blooming, bloody sun came out and dried up all the rain, And the blooming, bloody spider came up the web again. The song is sung by and for children in countless languages and cultures. In Germany the melody is used for the song "Spannenlanger Hansel".'Recordings 'The popular nursery rhyme has been covered and sampled a number of times. Bart Simpson sang the rhyme in the tenth episode of season four of The Simpsons, "Lisa's First Word". It was featured in the children's program Dora the Explorer and in the South Park episode "Something You Can Do with Your Finger". A child singing the rhyme twice can be heard in the opening of the Criminal Minds episode, "Gatekeeper". It is one of the main musical themes in the 2006 horror movie Séance. * 1980: Patsy Biscoe (as "Incy Wincy Spider") CD: 50 Favourite Nursery Rhymes Vol. 1, also available as 3-CD set 150 Favourite Nursery Rhymes910 * 1987: Carly Simon on the Coming Around Again album * 1988: Carly Simon on the Greatest Hits Live album * 1989: Nicole Kidman on the Dead Calm soundtrack (as "Incy Wincy") * 1991: Little Richard on the Disney CD For Our Children, to benefit the Elizabeth Glaser Pediatric AIDS Foundation. * 1995: Danish-Norwegian pop band Aqua, then known by their original band name Joyspeed, released a single only "Itsy Bitsy Spider". * 2002: The Mars Volta sampled the rhyme on their song "Eunuch Provocateur" from their extended play Tremulant. * 2002: Raffi sang this song on his Let's Play album by adding an additional verse. * 2002: Willem Dafoe as Green Goblin in Spider-Man * 2006: EliZe feat. Jay Colin released "Itsy Bitsy Spider" on the album In Control. * 2014: Jamie Foxx as Electro in The Amazing Spider-Man 2 '''References ' # # # # North 1910. # North 1910, pp. 279–280. # Hansen, Marian. "Children's Rhymes Accompanied by Gestures," Vol. 7, No. 1, p. 53 # Vaughan Williams Memorial Library Online search, retrieved 19 August 2010. # Itsy Bitsy Spider on YouTube # # 'Bibliography ' * 'See also ' * List of nursery rhymes